Electrical terminal blocks provide a convenient way to pass electrical power or signals between individual electrical wires. A typical terminal block has one or more pairs of terminals with each pair being electrically connected. Each terminal has a connector, such as a machine screw, that can be tightened to hold a wire. An example of a prior art terminal block is shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates a terminal block 100. Terminal block 100 is an example of one style of terminal block, is presented to show aspects of prior art terminal blocks, and is non-limiting. The terminal block 100 has eight pairs of terminals. Each terminal pair has two screws 101 and a conductive strap 102. Each screw 101 holds a wire 103 against a conductive strap 102. The wire 103 has been stripped of insulation 104. Tightening the screw 101 causes the wire 103 to be clamped against the conductive strap 102 such that a voltage, signal, or current on one wire is conducted through the conductive strap to the other wire that is clamped into the other side of the terminal pair.
Many terminal blocks have exposed wiring or circuitry that provides for a probe tip to be pressed onto the circuitry such that voltages can be read with a meter. Such diagnostics are helpful, but are limited and awkward. Systems and methods for improving diagnostics at a terminal block are needed.